The Real World
by ScienceofDeduction22
Summary: The Magical World has a brush with reality. What will happen then? Just something that popped into my head. No Flames please.


**AN: This story is Dedicated to the Red-Haired-Wonder. You know who you are. This is something that came out of our oh-so-brief conversation. I thought about it all the way home and had to write this up. (Instead of doing my history homework I might add.) I hope that you at least think it is amusing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. If I did, Sirius and Fred would LIVE!**

I stood in the King's Cross station, just trying to avoid getting hit by all the people who were streaming by. I really did love this place, it had such character. The bricks of this place just oozed history. It was the perfect blending of old and new, the old bricks flowing together with the modern tracks and glass ceiling.

A train rumbled into platform ten, and the crowd of people surged forward. They were mostly business people, in proper suits and carrying cases, filled with papers no doubt. There were some students who looked like a walking ad for Topshop. Honestly, how could anyone think that tie-dye-fringe leggings looked good with a faux fur vest? Ahh well, I guess to each his own; I mean not everyone would wear what I do, I thought; looking down at my chartreuse trainers. However, I was getting distracted; I did have a job to do here. I was not dodging people just for the fun of it.

A group of people walked by, obviously looking for something. I overheard a bit of their conversation…Americans. Tourists, ugh. Now, I don't have anything against the American people normally, but their tourists were always the worst. They are usually the loudest, and quite frankly they are a little rude, but I digress.

I watched as the tallest girl, who had a shock of red hair that a Weasley would be startled by, pointed at the wall that I was standing across from. I sighed. They were Harry Potter fans. The redhead was the fastest and she ran right up against the wall. The older woman took her picture. She then jumped on the trolley that was "disappearing" into the wall. You could see the bandages on the back of her heels where her shoes must have caused blisters from all the walking she must be doing. She had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. After a few more pictures the other members of her party had theirs taken as well.

I looked at my watch. Well, my shift was over, it was time to head back. I moved forward, about to go around the family that was still in front of the wall when the redhead spun on her heels. There was not enough time for me to get all the way out of her path. Our shoulders bumped together and we both staggered. I straightened quickly hoping that she would brush it off. She did, in a manner of speaking. The others started to laugh, while the older women sighed. The shortest girl spoke in a teasing tone.

"Can't you walk on solid ground Bri?"

The girl who they called Bri blushed the smallest amount.

"I think that I just walked into an invisible figure."

I froze. There was no way…

The man, who must have been her brother snorted.

"Right…"

She looked at him. "I mean it, I walked into something and nothing was there." Here she paused and looked up at the sign over her head '9 ¾'.

"It was so Harry Potter."

I smirked a little. Ahh, little Bri, if only you knew. As the little family moved off I took one last look at them. The man and the shortest women were holding hands. He was nearly a foot and a half taller. I smiled; I hoped they made out alright. I had seen stranger couples in my time. Reaching the wall I passed through it with ease. I always wished that I could tell the Muggles that the world that they loved was not fantasy after all.

A wizard in Muggle clothing was walking toward me. With a quick tap of my wand I lifted the Disillusionment Charm. He smiled at me as we got closer.

"How was it Marie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Quiet as ever, although I had a bit of a close call with an American redhead. Our shoulders hit when we passed."

He frowned. "Should we modify their memories?"

I shook my head. "No, besides, she would never believe me anyway…"

**AN: I hope that you liked! My brain can do other things now! Please review. Once again, this is in honor of the Red-Haired-Wonder. Only a few days until Harry Potter Part One. Eeeeppp! heehee**


End file.
